


Rollercoaster ~Septiplier One Shot~

by angelheartbeat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, X3, Yaoi, all the fluffiness, cute fluff, idek, these two just write themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute fluffy septiplier one shot based around them going on a rollercoaster and Jack getting all scared X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster ~Septiplier One Shot~

**Author's Note:**

> These two write themselves, honestly. 
> 
> I wanted to write something less serious than my zombie thing XD

"Mark... please don't make me do this..." Jack begged as the other dragged him through the crowds by his hand.  
"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Mark called back, pulling Jack into the queue. He looked up at the rollercoaster looming above him and gulped, turning to Mark with fear in his eyes.  
"Mark... I swear..." Jack began, but was cut off by a theme park employee directing them into one of the cars together. He tried to ask the employee to let him leave, but she just firmly told him to get in the car. He reluctantly climbed in next to Mark, feeling the fear build up in his throat again.  
"What's wrong?" Mark asked, noticing the look of terror on the Irishman's face.  
"I.. I'm scared... of... heights..." Jack said, barely moving his lips as his eyes studied the coaster again. Mark was about to say something, but at that point the car started moving, shooting off into an immediate upwards climb. He started laughing at the speed, but Jack was just staring at the climb ahead of them.  
"I wanna get off.." Jack said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Mark could tell he was seriously terrified, and bit his lip. He knew this was his fault, that he shouldn't have dragged Jack onto this. But he hadn't wanted to go on alone, and Bob and Wade had gone off somewhere. Every time he glanced at Jack's terrified face a fresh wave of guilt washed over him.  
Jack was just trying to stop himself from crying when he felt a warm arm wrap around him and pull him to Mark's side. Mark's other hand came up and wiped the tear off of Jack's face.  
"At least you're not alone, huh?" Mark asked, keeping Jack pinned to his side. Jack smiled weakly up at him, and closed his eyes. At least he was with Mark. If he wasn't with the floofy-haired American, Jack didn't think he would be able to cope.  
"Yeah. At least I've got you." Jack replied, and snuggled closer to Mark. When they were sitting like that, Jack felt like he couldn't be scared of anything. He even found himself enjoying some of the ride. Whenever Mark shifted, he would simply snuggle closer to him again. It was as though Mark kept all his fears away, and for the first time in his life he actually enjoyed something high up. And it was all because of Mark. They stayed snuggled together for the rest of the ride, and Jack enjoyed every moment of it.  
They got to the end, and Mark got up to start to leave, as were most of the people. Some of them were staying on the ride to go again, though. As Mark began to climb out, he felt a tug at the bottom of his shirt. Turning around, he saw Jack staring up at him with messy green hair and shining eyes, full of joy, totally different to the scared Jack he had seen at the beginning of the ride.

"Mark... can we go again?"


End file.
